


Soft Morning Light

by Kalua



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dating, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalua/pseuds/Kalua
Summary: Ardyn has finally found time to spend a day with Aera, and has a surprise he wants to show her...
Relationships: Aera Mirus Fleuret/Ardyn Izunia
Kudos: 9





	Soft Morning Light

“So, when will you tell me where you’re taking me, Ardyn?” Aera smiled as she squeezed his hand; she wasn’t worried. Not with Ardyn around.

He only winked at her mischievously. “You’ll see, love.”

Aera rolled her eyes, but the smile didn’t leave her face. His playfulness was one of the things she loved, after all. If talking wasn’t going to get her any answers, maybe listening would—the blinds in the carriage were drawn, but maybe there’d be some noises to clue her in where they were.

No such luck.

Ardyn chuckled. “Don’t you want to wait to find out your surprise?”

“Well, maybe I’d rather know now.” Aera shook her head before he could answer. “‘But guessing is part of the fun’, I assume?”

“Oh, I would hope so.” Ardyn took her hand and gently pressed a kiss on her fingers, then the back of her hand. “I tried finding a place beautiful enough to make up for my long absences.”

“Oh? Have you found a mountain of gold, with brooks of molten emerald?” Aera raised an eyebrow, then reached over to run a hand through Ardyn’s hair. She wasn’t angry; she’d known what it meant to fall for Ardyn. Still, if would be nice if he spent just a little more time with her than with his patients.

Ardyn chuckled. “I’m afraid not, but do trust me that it is indeed quite beautiful.”

The carriage stopped. “Though we will have to go the rest of the way by foot—it is somewhat reclusive.”

“Well, now I _am_ curious.” Aera took the arm that Ardyn offered and left the carriage.

They were in a forest, far away from the city, but that was as much as Aera could tell. Now that the noise of hoofs and wheels was gone, she could hear birds chirping high up in the branches and a soft breeze rustling through the leaves. A peaceful scene.

Ardyn seemed to know exactly where to go, despite there being no path.

“How did you even find this place, Ardyn?” Weren’t his patients usually inside cities or at least villages?

“I think I shall keep that as my secret.”

“Of course.” Aera rolled her eyes again, but couldn’t help but giggle. “Will it be far, though? I’d love to actually spend some time with you before you have to leave and get back to saving the world.”

Ardyn smiled at her. “Don’t worry, my love. This day is just for you, I promise. I won’t run off.”

“Good.” Aera smiled, too, and gave Ardyn a quick kiss on the cheek.

And only a few steps further, the trees parted and made way for a small glade covered in flowers. It was early enough for dewdrops to sparkle in the morning light, making the clearing look downright enchanted.

“Did I promise too much?” Ardyn’s voice was but a whisper, his mouth close enough that Aera could feel his breath on her hair.

“Hmm…” She pretended to think for a moment. “It is lovely, but there’s one thing that could make it even better.” Before Ardyn could ask what, Aera turned towards him to kiss him. “It’d be even more beautiful with us in its center.”

Ardyn chuckled. “Well, that problem is easy to solve, isn’t it?”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this November last year and totally forgot about it - Until I wanted to send it to a friend who's a huge Ardyn fan, and couldn't find it on my AO3. So. Have it a bit ("a bit" lmao, 9 months) belated, but have it. Suits some other fics I've started and hopefully can post soon. ~~I love Ardyn so much and I wish he could've had a happy life with Aera~~


End file.
